marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante
Dante is the main character of the Devil May Cry series. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Dante is seen wearing his attire from Devil May Cry 3, which chronologically, is the first game of the Devil May Cry series. Backstory Dante is the main protagonist in the [http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_%28series%29 Devil May Cry series]. He is the second son of Sparda and Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. As such, he is a half-demon, half-human hybrid. Dante is a mercenary dedicated to exterminating demons, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. Appearance Like his father, the dark knight Sparda, Dante sports white hair and cyan eyes. As for clothing, he wears his Devil May Cry 3 outfit which consist of a red trenchcoat with the right sleeve thorn apart, black fingerless gloves, and brown pants and boots. In Devil May Cry 3 he's shirtless, but in the rest of the series his shirt is closed. Personality Earlier in the Devil May Cry series' story, Dante is incredibly cocky and flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Dante is seemingly unafraid or just plain stoic, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office or being swallowed by a giant serpent demon. With the exception of Devil May Cry 2, Dante rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons who choose the side of good, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason. Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences, he also cared for Vergil. Even after all the fighting the two did over the course of Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tried to save him when he (Vergil) was falling into the Demon World, and even went as far as to shed a tear over losing him. Gameplay Aside from his signature broadsword Rebellion and his two .45 caliber handguns, Ebony and Ivory, Dante makes use of the three-headed ice nunchaku Cerberus, the fire and wind scimitars Agni and Rudra, the electric guitar Nevan, and the gauntlet-and-greaves set Beowulf. Along with these Devil Arms (featured in Devil May Cry 3) are firearms from the same game, namely Artemis, a Demon World multi-beam laser gun; Kalina Ann, a rocket launcher from DMC3's Lady and Coyote-A, a sawed-off shotgun. In his DLC the Dark Knight Sparda costume Dante uses the Force Edge instead of the Rebellion. His special moves consist of him entering Devil Trigger state, open-firing with Ebony and Ivory, and executing several Stingers (forward dash stabs) using the Rebellion. Dante has a massive amount of command normals and special attacks, more so than any other character in the series. Dante's moveset gives him a powerful rushdown game with lots of combos, zoning, crossups, mixups, and pressure, making him a character that excels well in literally any field as a souped-up Jack of All Trades/Stats character; with average health and damage output to date. He makes an extremely effective Battery Character since his specials allow him to extend his combos very long without using his hyper combos. His moves only deal average damage, and Dante only using a few of his tools, can be just as lethal. However, despite sounding invincible, his moves do little damage and he is difficult to fully master. One could say that his gameplay models after Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue due to a tributing artwork of the latter holding the trademark sword of Dante's, the Rebellion, as well as having a theme with the same name. Both these characters have many concepts in the battlefield (crossups, rushdown, diving attacks, launchers, powerups, long combos, etc.) In this case, Ragna veterans from Blazblue: Continuum Shift should feel right at home with Dante for a while, especially those that are used to characters that have the most moves out of every other in a fighting game. Also, Dante's executions on his combos are rather strict. One should learn to stick with their own personal bread & butter combo tastes before getting too carried off in trying out other combos. Plenty of good practice beforehand is the key to using Dante well. Command Normals & Special Attacks *'Stinger:' Dante's signature move, lunges forward with a sword stab. Only cancels into Bold Move and Million Stab(as an additional input). If it hits an airborne opponent, he will wallbounce. A "Lv.2" version of it can be followed up from Scat Shot, Clay Pigeon or Cold Shower. *'Million Stab:' Followup to Stinger(as well as Stinger Lv.2), Dante stabs multiple times in succession, then finishes with a knockdown stab. A minor version of it also acts as Dante's 2H/C. *'Scat Shot:' Optional followup to his standing C, fires Ebony & Ivory forward. Can followup with Stinger Lv.2 or Prop Shredder. *'Cold Shower:' Fires Ebony and Ivory downward to the ground. Can OTG. Can followup with Stinger Lv.2 or Prop Shredder. *'Weasel Shot: '''Command normal. Rapidly pressing H/C will have Dante fire gunshots with Ebony & Ivory. Dante leaps backward while firing gunshots from Ebony & Ivory. Assist version has him feint with a forward dash first. Followup to to his standing C or done as a standalone command normal. *'Drive:' Slashes a powerful wave from the ground. Can be delayed. *'High Time:' Dante's standard launcher. A launcher attack straight from the DMC series. *'Clay Pigeon: Followup to High Time with upward gunshots. Can followup with Stinger Lv.2 or Prop Shredder. *'''Rain Storm: Dante spirals in midair while firing Ebony and Ivory directly downward. Can OTG. A variant of it is used during his backward ground throw. *'Aerial Rave:' Normal midair throw, does a combo of a downward slash, j.A, j.B and a stationary Helm Breaker at the end. *'Bold Move: '''Original move. Command jump forward that can be used to cancel attacks into aerial attacks, creating mixups as it acts as a normal forward jump. Can also be used to cancel any move to chain into another attack considered impossible to cancel into from there(by executing the desired attack just before Dante leaves the ground). *'Revolver:' Flips forward with Cerberus in hand to smash opponents. Can OTG can has a small ground bounce effect. *'Multi-lock:' Fire a shot from Artemis that stalks the opponent, applying pressure. A rather slow move. Can be charged for more shots. Dante can even walk around while charging. *'Acid Rain:' Followup to Multi-Lock. Fires the Artemis upward to scatter the bullets and make them rain downward afterward. Can execute before Multi-lock attack animation. *'Crystal:' Dante points downward with Cerberus to create a flash of ice crystals in front of him. Can OTG. *'Million Carats:' Followup to Crystal, Dante smashes Cerberus down on the ground to erupt a launching ice prison around himself. Can be executed before the attack animation of Crystal. Can OTG and puts the enemy into the air. *'Killer Bee:' Dive kicks downward with the Beowulf equipped. Causes ground bounce. *'Volcano:' Punches the ground with Beowulf to erupt a small quake of light. Can OTG, puts the enemy into the air and can be jump canceled. *'Beehive:' Followup to Volcano, Dante with Beowulf eqippued rapidly kicks the opponent, then smashes his foot down to create a burst of light. Causes ground bounce. Based off of one of his normal combos for Beowulf in DMC3. *'Helm Breaker:' Drops down with a downward sword slash. Main Air Combo/Aerial Rave finisher. *'Jet'''-'Stream:' Runs forward while executing alternating slashes using Agni & Rudra. *'Twister:' Spins Agni & Rudra to create a flaming tornado. Can OTG. *'Tempest:' Followup to Twister, a more stronger version of the aforementioned move, but flies upward while doing it. Can OTG. *'Jam Session: '''Slides forward on the ground while strumming a solo with Nevan to create an electrical storm/lightning pillar. *'Sky Dance:' Wildly slashes with Agni & Rudra in midair, then drops to the ground with a falling flipping slash. Causes ground bounce if aimed right, but works even if one was used earlier in the combo. *'The Hammer:' Executes a downward haymaker with Beowulf. Acts as a followup to Killer Bee, and can be executed before the animation for a quick air combo/aerial rave finish. *'Fireworks:' Flails the Coyote-A around like a pair of nunchaku while firing it off. Followup to Revolver, Reverb Shock, and Jet-Stream. *'Dance Macabre:' A wild amount of obliterating slashes with Rebellion. Followup to Revolver, Reverb Shock, and Jet-Stream, but must be done at strict timing in order to execute the move. No cancels are available(not even Hyper Cancels). *'Crazy Dance:' Followup to Dance Macabre, Dante sticks Rebellion in the ground, grabs the hilt of his sword and does a spinning pole kick with it, then ends with a wide slash. Automatically used with Dance Macabre in MvC3. *'Hysteric:' Fires homing missiles from Lady's personal gun from Devil May Cry 3, the Kalina Ann. *'Reverb Shock:' Rushes at the enemy with a solo with Nevan that covers Dante in electricity. *'Air Play:' Shoots a ball of lightning and bats from Nevan in midair. Can charge the attack. *'Air Raid:' Nevan's flight ability, only accessed during the Devil Trigger. *'Vortex:' Dashes forward while in midair/mid-flight, can only be used during the Devil Trigger. *'Thunder Bolt:' Fires a electric beam while in midair/mid-flight, can only be used during the Devil Trigger. *'Air Trick:' Teleports, then reappears in midair behind the opponent. *'Prop Shredder:' Spins Rebellion in a vertical pinwheel fashion to grind up opponents. Followup to Scat Shot, Clay Pigeon and Cold Shower. Launches opponent like a normal launcher, so it's possible to followup with a super jump to a normal air combo. *'Grapple:' Fires the Kalina Ann's bayonet at the foe, pulling them in. Performed through Hysteric before the Hysteric's attack animation. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Million Dollars (Level 1):' Unleashes quick fired rounds from his guns, Ebony and Ivory, in DMC's Twosome Time fashion, ending with a charged shot and his trademark one-liner "Jackpot". *'Devil Trigger (Level 1):' Increases Dante's strength by 15%. New moves are gained, including the ability to fly using Nevan's Air Raid technique from DMC3. *'Devil Must Die (Level 3):' Unleashes 4, quick back-and-forth Stingers. He then prepares for the "Finale Stinger" which drives through the opponent and launches them forward in a devastating red ring of demon magical energy. X-Factor Dante's standing A, B, and C in that order, as well as the midair versions, are based off of some of his standard combos in DMC3. His standing guard is based of the Royal Guard style. Forward and backward dashes and Air Trick are based off of the Trickster style. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Increased knockback for all moves. * Adjusted hit stun time and float heights for all moves. * Decreased minimum damage scaling on normal and special attacks. * Decreased hitbox size of L and M. * Lowered float of Clay Pigeon. * Decreased cancel time during startup of Bold Move. * Commands that were performed through repeating joystick motions can now be done with a single additional button press. * Increased invincibility frame startup on The Hammer, and decreased total invincibility frames. * Decreased damage of Volcano-Beehive. * Slightly increased horizontal knockback from Beehive. * During Devil Trigger, Dante can now triple jump and double air dash. * Additional hits can be added to Million Dollars through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song 300px Dante's theme song is a remix of Devils Never Cry the theme song of '''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * He was confirmed early May in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Deadpool and Felicia. *Deadpool is set as Dante's in-game rival due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red and are adept in the usage of both firearms and swords. They both also have regenerative abilities, and the fact that both their names start with the letter "D" is little more than coincidence. They even have a very similar hyper combo where they continually shoot their guns at the enemy, with Dante firing rounds cooler, more fashionably and "stylishly". They are dissimilar in two respects, however - he isn't deformed, thus needing no mask, and isn't mentally deranged. Because of the latter, he cannot match Deadpool's humor and unpredictability, nor his constant breach of the fourth wall, being less ridiculous in fights. *He has the most moves of the MVC3 roster, with a whopping 41 moves, counting his Hyper combos. This is explained by the sheer amount of weapons he has and can use in-game. To balance his innate versatility, his moves were made evidently less damaging compared to other characters. *In game, most, if not all, of his special moves were derived from Devil May Cry 3's different Gunslinger and Swordmaster style moves. When the player activates a special move, rings of light flash around Dante, similar to when one activates a Crazy Combo in DMC3. Additionally, when he guards, he is seen doing so with the Royal Guard style. The Air Trick and his air dash are from the Trickster style. *Dante's playstyle can be easily compared to Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue; they both seem to be rushdown characters with powerful combo extensions and moves that share similar positions: from diving moves, to forward dashes and energy attacks (though Ragna has no projectiles or overly swift movement). It is worth mentioning that they also share a similar button scheme featuring a light, medium and heavy attack button (both their jumping medium attacks can even crossup), and that the Blazblue Material Collection features artwork of a shocked Ragna holding Dante's signature sword, Rebellion. Dante like Ragna are both on terms of low health levels, though Dante has more health than the latter (Ryu in his Jack of Trades/Shoutoukan fame has more higher health than average oddly in comparison.) *His victory pose is lifted directly from the one he does at the end of Devil May Cry 3 when he and Lady were about to fight a horde of demons, in which he takes out his pistols Ebony & Ivory out, and swings them before pointing them at the screen. And according to this video, Dante's original victory pose was different, similar to his Devil May Cry 4 artwork. *Dante's pose in his MvC3 artwork resembles the artwork of Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara (specifically his Sengoku Basara 2 alternate attire artwork). Curiously Date Masamune's English voice actor is also Reuben Langdon. *Several references in the Viewtiful Joe series (and in MvC3) imply that Joe and Dante know each other and are close friends. They were both created by former Capcom member, Hideki Kamiya, who created and directed both games as well. Also in the Playstation 2 version of the game Viewtiful Joe, he is a playable character with some of his moves from Devil May Cry along with the "Bangle of Time" (V-Watch), which was a hidden item in that game. *He, along with Ryu and Chris Redfield, were featured in majority of the earlier gameplay video trailers, due to the fact that Capcom showing more of Felicia and Morrigan, the other 2 of the first 5 confirmed for Capcom could've raised a few corporate eyebrows from ESRB. Another reason could be that Devil May Cry, Street Fighter, and Resident Evil, are Capcom's three most successful video game franchises. *Dante's ending features him preparing to fight against Ghost Rider (another demon hunter). It also features him being able to break the fourth wall, in a similar fashion as his rival, Deadpool. *In Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, Dante's gets a different ending. He's at his desk when he notices Mephisto behind him who offers to make a Dante a deal to bring back his mother and help bring him and his brother back together. However Dante turns on Mephisto and instead makes a new deal that he'll hunt down someone for Mephisto for a price, and he won't kill him. As a result Mephisto is quick to bring up Blackheart so which Dante decides to go dop though makes Mephisto pay triple for the job. *In the end of the opening movie, one can see Dante in his pose from Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. *Morrigan acknowledges Dante's demonic nature in their pre-fight dialouge. Notable similarities can be drawn between these two Capcom characters, such as each of them being related to powerful, but now deceased Demons (Belial and Sparda, respectively). *Dante's Devil Trigger form was designed by Kazuma Kaneko of Atlus fame, originally for Devil May Cry 3 as a present for Dante's inclusion in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. *Despite Capcom having no official statement of Dante's outfits being references to other characters (barring his DLC costume, and his Trish and Vergil colors), Dante's third outfit resembles a scheme similar to Ryu from the Breath of Fire series. **Also, his Devil Triggered form changes color, depending on the used color scheme. *His win quote vs. Vergil is taken straight from Devil May Cry 3, when Dante defeats Vergil in his last boss battle. *A Marvel character Ghost Rider has a same gameplay style of Devil May Cry's terminology in the movie based game. *Dante's seiyuu Toshiyuki Morikawa was a long time seiyuu in the whole vs. Capcom series (by voicing Ryu pre-MVC3/TVC). Dante is Morikawa's fourth different character role in the whole vs. Capcom series (He reprises his role from the DMC anime). (Tekkaman Blade, Morikawa's debut role was in Tatsunoko vs. Cacpom: Ultimate All-Stars.) **A casting gag involving that also made Morikawa act as a Japanese dub to the original Dante in an adaption of Dante's Inferno. *While Dante wears his Devil May Cry 3 clothing, his age seems to be closer to his Devil May Cry 1/4 appearance which may explain why Dante knows Trish. Artwork Dante_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork. Colors22.JPG|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 costumes dantex650.jpg|Dante wallpaper 50486b1f34ede7d5ef45059d5577edd6.jpg|Sparda - DLC costume 56ae4db19a4561aa42f51f1177b8a9b2.png|Dante Winning Pose s_dante00_bm_nomip_s_dante00_bm_nomipout.png|Dante Full Victory Pose dante 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 dante 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Also See Dante's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dante's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Good Alignment Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dante Category:Battery Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers